Her Own Medicine Quest
| next quest = | description = Cora McCloud is researching the benefits of some herbs and oils... Care to join her gather some good info or make a breakthrough? | goalamount = 9 | goallist = | rewardXP = | rewardZP = | rewardSP = | rewardCP = | rewardFP = | rewardcash = | rewardcoconut = | rewardcoin = | rewardjade = | rewarditem = | bonusXP = | bonusZP = | bonusSP = | bonusCP = | bonusFP = | bonuscash = | bonuscoconut = | bonuscoin = | bonusjade = | bonusitem = }} The series was available from April 25th, 2013 until May 09th, 2013 and had 9 goals to complete the quest series. __TOC__ Description: Cora McCloud is researching the benefits of some herbs and oils... Care to join her gather some good info or make a breakthrough? Hiss And Vinegar " I have a brilliant plan to bring the world an ASTOUNDING new cure for all ailments! The first step in my plan is to invent a miracle cure!" Requirements: *Get 7 Homeopathy Book (Skip for ) *Harvest 60 Aloe Vera (Skip for ) *Craft any Trowels Recipe in Hanging Gardens (Skip for ) " WOW! After all the research I've done over the last hour or so, I think I know pretty much everything about snake-based remedies. You're the best!" Rewards: * * * Corn Snake Friend Reward: * Blue Sea Water Panacea Later "The next step to developing McCloud's Signature Snake Oil is preparing a workspace. Can you help me set up a lab?" Requirements: *Get 8 Test Tubes (Skip for ) *Harvest 90 Spinach (Skip for ) *Harvest Corn Snake 2 Times (Skip for ) "My new lab looks quite productive! Now I can mix up a truly premium-grade Snake Oil!" Rewards: * * * Unwither Friend Reward: * Volcanic Rock Don't Get Rattled "I will now need your assistance to charm these snakes - they must remain still so that I can extract their oil!" Requirements: *Get 9 Snake Charmer Flutes (Skip for ) *Harvest 120 Peppers (Skip for ) *Craft 12 Butter in the Dairy (Skip for ) "Excellent! We're well on our way to inventing a MIRACULOUS formula! Isn't science fun?!" Rewards: * * * Stage Wagon Friend Reward: * White Sand A Smell-Oiled Machine "Now that we've got some Snake Oil, we must infuse it with all the healing herbs we can find!" Requirements: *Get 10 Infuser Spoons (Skip for ) *Harvest 150 Peppermints (Skip for ) *Master Corn Snake to 1 Star (Skip for ) "If we infuse it with enough scented herbs, people can use McCloud's Signature Snake Oil for aromatherapy!" Rewards: * * * Electric Sheep Friend Reward: * Blue Sea Water Yes Oil Can! "We need to bring the mixture to the perfect balance. This calls for careful measurements, drop by drop!" Requirements: *Get 10 Eyedroppers (Skip for ) *Harvest 180 Golden Poppy (Skip for ) *Harvest Electric Sheep 2 Times (Skip for ) "This mixture can cure anything that MAY be wrong with you. No guarantees about anything that definitely IS wrong with you, of course!" Rewards: * * * 3 Pack of Turbos Friend Reward: * Volcanic Rock Slither Linings "This mixture can cure anything that MAY be wrong with you. No guarantees about anything that definitely IS wrong with you, of course!" Requirements: *Get 10 Healing Crystals (Skip for ) *Harvest 180 Sunflowers (Skip for ) *Craft 1 Farmhand (Skip for ) "I don't know how you did it, but the snakes are producing more oil than ever! Thanks a million!" Rewards: * * * The Storm Skipper Friend Reward: * White Sand Scope the Serpent's Tongue "We must ensure that my snakes stay healthy for the long term, and that they continue to produce oil!" Requirements: *Get 11 Magnetic Bracelets (Skip for ) *Harvest 180 Eggplants (Skip for ) *Master Electric Sheep to 1 Star (Skip for ) "Amazing! You've made Cora's Signature Snake Oil a sustainable business. Er, I knew it would be all along!" Rewards: * * * Mystery Game Dart Friend Reward: * Blue Sea Water Fruit of Knowledge Requirements: *Get 12 Medicine Bottles (Skip for ) *Harvest 180 Lilacs (Skip for ) *Craft 2 Pumpkin Bread (Skip for ) Rewards: * * * Victorian Hats Tree Friend Reward: * Volcanic Rock They'll Swallow It Whole Requirements: *Get 14 Advertising Pamphlets (Skip for ) *Harvest 240 Pineapples (Skip for ) *Craft 2 Fresh Sachets (Skip for ) Rewards: * * * Wind Up Horse Friend Reward: * White Sand Quest Gallery See Also *Quest